Paige Potter: The Order of the Phoenix
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Paige is Harry's younger sister and goddaughter of Remus and Tonks. She's a year behind her brother. She helps him through his fights and has her own demons to battle. Divided into a seven story series. Story five of seven.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am back! Sorry this was on my computer, which had to go to the shop, but now it's all good in the hood. *grins* Ignore me. I missed my baby! Alright so I'm back with more Paige! We're getting to the start of the war which won't be fun, but have no fear DH is being rewritten! Alright so a quick explanation for those just joining us then on to Paige!

Recap: Paige is Harry's younger sister, she's a year behind him, and she's in Slytherin even though she spends a lot of time with the Gryffidors. Remus and Tonks are her godparents and Sirius and Tonks are Harry's. Remus and Tonks are already married and I shrank the age gap between them because it works better for my story that way. Paige's wand is the twin of Bellatrix's. Sirius is not an escaped convict! And most importantly, Snape is nice towards Paige because she looks like Lily. And she and Neville are dating. *breathes* I think that's all!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige watched a little boy play on the playground, sweat dripping down her back. It was too hot to be out, but Harry wanted some time away from the house and Dudley. Speaking of, he and his goon squad ambled up to them, a smirk covering his grubby face.

"Hey big D. Beat up another 10 year old?" Harry asked. Dudley and his friends snickered as they took in the two Potter children sitting on the swings.

"Yes, but this one deserved it" he said. Paige laughed.

"Five against one, very brave Dudley." He glared at her while his friends held in their laughs.

"You're one to talk. Moaning in your sleep every night, the both of you. At least I'm not afraid of my pillow. 'Don't kill Cedric'. Who's Cedric? And you, Paige, 'Stop Bellatrix. Daddy!' Who's Bellatrix?"

"Shut up" Paige snarled, standing up. Dudley wouldn't back down. He turned so his full attention was to Harry.

"'He's going to kill us mum. I can't protect Paige, mum.' Where is your mum?" He paused, but no one said anything. "Where is your mum, Potter? Is she… is she dead?" Harry stood, pulling his wand and shoving it under Dudley's chin in a matter of seconds. Paige made no move to stop him. Dudley actually had the brains to look scared, while his friends laughed.

Suddenly the sky darkened and the wind whipped. Paige looked around, expecting to see someone or something. There was nothing there. A cold shiver ran down her spine.

"Harry, we need to go. Remus and Sirius didn't want us out" Paige muttered.

"What are you doing?" Dudley demanded. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not doing anything" Harry said as he dropped his wand arm. Dudley's friends turned and started running back to their houses.

"Dudley! Come on Dudley, hurry up!" one called behind him. Dudley stood staring at Harry. Paige tugged on Harry's arm.

"Come on, I have a bad feeling about this" she murmured. Harry nodded and grabbed Dudley's arm, as they took off running, rain started pelting down on them. Paige slid in the mud, but kept up as Harry pulled her into a small tunnel under the road, to wait out the rain. They paused just inside and Harry pulled Paige closer as the lights froze over. They could see their breaths. "Dementors" she whispered. Both pulled out their wands, but before they could move, one lifted Harry and pushed him against the wall by the throat.

"Run!" he croaked out. Paige hesitated briefly before pushing Dudley forward. Dudley slipped on the ice on the ground, pulling Paige down with him as they slid towards the other end, her wand falling out of her hand. Paige looked back at Harry as the Dementor started sucking his soul out. She turned back to Dudley, but another Dementor had started on him. Where was her wand? As she scrambled towards it, Harry raised his and zapped the Dementor, falling to the ground in a heap, his wand falling. He quickly grabbed it and pointed it at the Dementor. "Expecto Patronum!"

Paige watched as Harry's stag pushed the Dementor away before he swung his wand towards Dudley, the stag forcing that Dementor away too. He quickly rushed to help Paige up before they both rushed to Dudley's side, Paige grabbing her wand on the way.

"He's still breathing" she whispered. Harry caught sight of something over her shoulder. He pocketed his wand as Paige turned, her wand finding its way back into her pocket as well.

"Mrs. Figg" Harry said nervously. Paige wanted to groan. He was probably thinking the same thing as she was. What else could go wrong? Especially since her tank top, jeans, and converse were now completely drenched.

"Don't put away your wands. They might come back."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I don't understand" Harry said. "How do you know…?"

"Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you two" Mrs. Figg said sweetly. Paige grunted under Dudley's weight as Harry paused at the old woman's words. "After You-Know-Who killed that poor Diggory boy last year, did you expect him to let you two go wandering on your own?"

"But Remus and Sirius…." Mrs. Figg smiled kindly.

"Yes, but they can't be there all the time. And they told me you were intelligent." She chuckled. "Now, get inside and stay there. Whatever happens, don't leave the house." Paige nodded and helped Harry get a shocked Dudley inside.

"Diddykins? Is that you?" Petunia called out. Paige winced and shared a look with Harry. As they entered the living room, Petunia stood as she took in Dudley's form as Paige and Harry set him on the closest chair. "Dudley! Vernon, come quick!" Vernon put his ice cream away and rushed to Dudley's side, pushing Paige as he went. Harry pulled her into the corner furthest away from Vernon and his anger.

"We're going to have to take him to a hospital. Who did this to you?" Dudley's blank stare sought out Harry's face as he lifted one finger and pointed it at him. Harry stood in front of Paige as Vernon took a few steps forward. "Happy, are we, now? You've finally done it. You've finally driven him loopy." Petunia looked horrified.

"Vernon," she hissed, "don't say that!" Vernon turned back to her.

"Well, just look at him Petunia. Our boy has gone yumpy." Paige frowned at Harry.

"What does yumpy mean?" Harry shrugged. Vernon turned back to them, walking forward.

"I've reached my limit, do you hear? This is the last I'm going to take of you two and your nonsense." Just then an owl flew in the open back door, dropping a letter on the couch before falling. Vernon stepped back.

The letter came to life. The flap made two eyes and the seal made purple lips. Paige stared at it, wondering who would send them a talking letter in Little Whinging.

"Dear Mr. Potter, The Ministry has received intelligence that at 6:23 this evening you performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. As a clear violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hoping you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk." Paige and Harry stared as the letter floated to the floor.

"What is it with people trying to keep us from Hogwarts?" Paige muttered. Vernon stepped forward again, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Justice."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Harry banged his fist against the wall, causing a picture to fall and the owls to screech. Paige picked up the photo as Harry dropped to the bed.

"Sorry Hedwig, Yiska." Paige set the photo of their parents on his side table. She watched as he laid out and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Paige."

"Harry?" Harry opened his eyes and looked at her as she bit her lower lip. "Never mind. Goodnight Harry." He smiled at her and rolled over, closing his eyes as Paige sat there watching him sleep. She could tell his nightmares were starting up again, but no matter how hard she tried, only he could wake himself up. He tossed and turned as it continued.

"Don't hurt her" he muttered. Paige sighed as she crossed the short distance.

"Harry" she said, shaking him gently. Harry turned towards her and his eyes popped open. "Welcome to the land of the living" she teased. He smiled and scooted over so she could lay down. Before she could climb in, a dish rattled in the kitchen and they grinned at each other.

"Tonks" they said. Harry climbed out of bed as Paige padded down to the kitchen where several people stood, including Tonks and Moody.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked as she hugged Dora tightly.

"Rescuing you two, of course" Moody said. "Come now, let's go."

"But where are we going? The letter says I've been expelled from Hogwarts" Harry said as they left the house. Moody shook his head as Tonks tripped over one of the chains. Paige started to laugh, until her foot caught the same chain.

"You haven't been. Not yet. Kingsley, you take point" Moody ground out.

"But the letter said…" Paige rolled her eyes. When would Harry just drop it?

"Dumbledore persuaded the minister to suspend your expulsion pending a formal hearing." Now Paige frowned.

"A hearing?" Tonks smiled at the two.

"Don't worry. We'll explain everything once we get back to headquarters." Moody glared at her.

"Not here, Nymphadora" he said. Tonks' hair turned bright red.

"Don't call me Nymphadora. Not even my husband is allowed that privilege." Moody ignored her, tapping his staff on the pavement twice. Paige watched as their brooms came flying towards them. She grabbed hers in her hand and waited for instructions. Merlin knew Moody would give everyone instructions.

"Stay in formation everyone. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed." Paige gulped. Oh that didn't bode well, but these were dark times, so she supposed it could be a probability. Still didn't make her feel well though. She mounted her broom and took off after Moody, Tonks behind her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Tonks wrapped an arm around Paige as they waited for 12 Grimmauld Place to appear.

"Now, I know you both want to see Sirius and Remus, but we need you to go upstairs to Harry's room. There's a surprise there for you" she said. Paige and Harry nodded. Moody led the group inside. As Paige and Harry started up the stairs, Tonks tripped over the umbrella stand. "Bloody hell."

"At least you didn't wake up Mrs. Black this time" Harry said with a laugh. Tonks rolled her eyes as she ushered the two upstairs. Harry entered first and was pulled into a tight hug by Hermione, Ron standing just behind her. Paige squeezed into the room behind Harry and a smile lit up her face. Neville was standing off to the side, waiting for her. She threw herself into his waiting arms, her arms around his neck as her head laid in the crook of his neck. His arms wound around her waist and held her to him tightly.

"Are you alright? We overheard them talking about the Dementor attacks" Ron asked. Paige didn't move from her position as she nodded.

"You must tell us everything" Hermione said.

"Let them breathe guys. Can't you see they're a bit shaken?" Hermione seemed to ignore Neville.

"And this hearing at the Ministry. It's just outrageous. I've looked it up. They just simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair." Harry nodded as he stepped more into the room.

"There's a lot of that going around at the moment" he muttered. "Any idea what's going on downstairs?" Hermione and Ron looked away as Paige finally released her death hold on Neville.

"Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society" Ron said.

"Dumbledore formed it back when they fought You-Know-Who the first time." Paige nodded.

"Couldn't have written, I suppose?" Harry looked angry. "I've gone all summer without a scrap of news." Paige looked up at Neville pointedly.

"We wanted to write. Really, we did. Only…" Paige turned to look at Neville.

"Only what?" she demanded her boyfriend. He shifted nervously.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything" Hermione said. Paige turned to look at Harry. The pain on his face made her want to hold her brother, but he was too angry. This wasn't about keeping them in the dark. This was about protecting them.

"But why would he keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help. I'm the one who saw Voldemort return the one who fought him, who saw Cedric Diggory get killed." Paige knew the guilt that ate him over that, but he wouldn't let her in. All summer he had kept her arms distance apart from his emotions, something he never did before.

"Do you want to hear something a little more interesting?" Fred asked. Paige sighed. Oh this was going to get them in trouble.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *grins* So, what did you think? You loved it right? Lol… No, but thanks for reading now please review! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright so sorry it took so long to update. I blame Cassie giving me another story or three to write! *grins* She's gonna kill me! Anyway, so this chapter it the trial. And Paige has a minor meltdown towards the beginning here, but have no fear, that's what Remus is for! *pauses* I think that's it… so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You know," Tonks said as she grinned up at the group of kids, "the best way to not get caught is to not yell at Crookshanks. Now that you juvenile delinquents are done, it's supper time." Paige grinned as Remus moved to stand behind Tonks. Fred and George vanished and quickly reappeared by their mother's side, eliciting yelling from her. The others followed much more calmly. Paige smiled at Remus.

"Wotcher dad" she said, Neville's hand still in her own. Remus ran his hand over her left cheek before pulling her into his arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly. Paige nodded as she looked up at him.

"Just a little spooked." Remus let her go and she saw Harry and Sirius hugging. "Sorry we didn't listen." Remus shook it off.

"You're safe now. Just don't do it again." Remus grabbed Tonks' hand and led her down to the kitchen as Paige and Neville followed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Tonks was doing impressions of animals to entertain Ginny and Paige and to freak George out.

"That is mildly disturbing" he muttered. The somber discussion at the other end of the table soon spread to their end, the laughter diminishing.

"What has the Ministry of Magic got against me?" Remus looked down.

"Not just you, Harry." Paige stood up and moved to stand behind Harry, who was reading the Daily Prophet that Kingsley had given him. The main headline read 'The Family who Lies?'. The picture was of Harry and Paige. "He's been attacking Dumbledore as well" Remus said, trying to reassure the children.

"Paige has nothing to do with this though" Harry said. Remus nodded.

"Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned. Paige is your sister, so she believes you. Unfortunately, she is a part of this" Remus explained.

"Why?"

"Fudge thinks Dumbledore is after his job." Paige stared at Remus. He couldn't be serious.

"No one in their right mind could believe that…"

"Exactly the point. Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear." Paige could feel her anger snap. All of her carefully boxed emotions were breaking out. Ever since Bella tortured her, she had been paranoid almost to the point of not leaving the house.

"So what? I'm supposed to stand back and let them attack my uncle for freeing Bellatrix, because they are terrified? Guess what! They aren't the only ones!" Paige ran out of the room, knowing she was losing it. Of all the times she needed to be strong for her brother, she broke down. They were accusing her and blaming her for things that were true. She wound up in her room, locking the door. Not that Remus couldn't use a spell to get in anyway, but she wanted to be alone right now. She lay on her bed and pulled out the photo album, flipping to the picture of their parents kissing.

"I need you dad, mum. I'm so lost" she whispered. Instead of answering the picture replayed over and over as the tears fell down her face.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Remus sat on the edge of Paige's bed, his hand running lightly over her hair. The photo album was still clutched in her arms and he could still make out the tear tracks on her face. His poor Little One. She never let anyone know how much Bella had bothered her. Most likely because she wanted them to focus on Harry and not her.

"Paige" he said softly. Paige wrinkled her nose before her eyes slowly slid open. She yawned and smiled at Remus bashfully. "Good morning, little one."

"I'm sorry about my outburst at supper. I must've ruined Mrs. Weasley's meal." Remus shook his head as he stretched out beside her. She quickly curled against his side and rested her head on his chest.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I just wish you would have told me sooner what was going on in that pretty little head of yours." Paige sighed. "I worry about you Paige. We all do and it scares us that you hold it all in until the point of exploding. It's not a good habit that you've picked up from your mother. Let people worry about others before herself."

"I still have nightmares, but no one can hear me anymore. I try to fall asleep after everyone is passed out because when I first close my eyes, that's when they're the worst. And I was going to tell you, but then Harry saw Voldemort and his guilt over Cedric that I just wasn't worth it."

"Never say you aren't worth it Paige. We need to worry about both of you" he muttered pressing his lips against the top of her head.

"Sorry dad" she muttered. Remus sighed.

"I know, little one. Why don't you try and get some more sleep?" Paige nodded, her eyes already drooping closed again. Remus let out a breath as he felt her breathing even out. The new war was starting and it was going to take a major toll on the Potter children. He just hoped they were ready.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige laughed at Mr. Weasley's wide eyes. He had never seen a tube before.

"Trains. Underground. Ingenious, these Muggles" he murmured. Harry was nervous, but he still managed to chuckle when Mr. Weasley tried to get through the gate without his ticket. Paige held up the tickets and slid one through for Arthur, one for Harry, and one for herself. How had she gotten in charge of them anyway?

The train ride to London was quiet. Harry was too nervous to talk much and Arthur was entranced with fascinating Muggle contraptions. A woman across the train spotted Arthur's wand poking out of his pocket. Moody wouldn't let them leave the house without everyone carrying their wands. 'Constant vigilance' and all that jazz.

"TV antenna" Paige smiled at her. She nodded and averted her eyes as Paige poked the wand back in his pocket. Arthur smiled at her.

"What is a TV antenna?" he muttered. Paige sighed.

"I'll explain later, but right now if anyone sees your wand again say that." Arthur nodded as the train pulled to a stop. "Come on boys, this is our stop according to Remus." Arthur led the way up the stairs to the street.

"This way, keep up" he said turning left. They walked for 5 blocks before they stood in front of a red telephone booth. "It's going to be a tight squeeze, but we'll manage. Come now, pile inside. I've never used the visitor's entrance before. Should be fun." The three crammed inside and Harry shut the door. Arthur pulled out a few muggle coins and slid them into the slot, turning to look out the window as the inside of the booth descended. As they stepped out, Paige and Harry took it all in. The Ministry of Magic was a large place with people everywhere.

Arthur walked forward, Harry and Paige following and looking at everyone flooing in and the young man selling the Daily Prophet, bashing Dumbledore. Arthur led them on to a crowded elevator, his hands resting on Paige's shoulders as Kingsley leaned forward to whisper in Arthur's ear.

"Merlin's beard. Thank you Kingsley." Arthur leaned towards Harry. "They changed the time of your hearing."

"When is it?" he asked.

"Five minutes" he replied. Paige reached over and grabbed her brother's hand in hers. She gave it a reassuring squeeze as the elevator started moving.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stood next to Harry, fidgeting in her skirt. She hated the blasted thing, but she needed to appear professional for the hearing. She was to testify on his behalf. Malfoy talking with Fudge didn't bode well for them, but that wasn't important.

"Remember, during the hearing, speak only when you're spoken to. Keep calm. You've done nothing wrong. As the Muggles say, truth will out." They continued to stand awkwardly in front of the door. "I'm not allowed in, I'm afraid." Paige's heart dropped to her stomach. Well bugger. "Good luck." Harry wrapped an arm around Paige's shoulders as they entered. Fudge smiled at them as he took his seat.

"Mr. Potter, have a seat in the center there. Ms. Potter, if you'd find a seat" he said pointing to the benches. Paige kissed her brother's cheek before sitting down. She watched with baited breath. Where was Dumbledore?

"Disciplinary hearing of the 12th of August into offenses committed by Harry James Potter resident at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Mag..." he trailed off as Dumbledore came bursting into the room, winking at Paige.

"Witness for the Defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Fudge cleared his throat, nervously.

"You got our message that the time and place of the hearing had been changed, did you?" Dumbledore stood next to Harry, his hand on the back of the chair.

"I must have missed it. But by a happy mistake, I arrived at the Ministry three hours early." Fudge frowned at him while Paige bit her lip to keep the laughter in. "The charges?" Fudge cleared his throat and looked at the papers in his hand.

"The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions produce a Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. Do you deny producing said Patronus?" Harry shook his head.

"No, but…"

"And were you aware that you were forbidden to use magic outside school, while under the age of 17?"

"Yes, I was, but…" Paige frowned. Fudge wouldn't even hear Harry out. How was that a fair hearing?

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot…" Now it was Harry's turn to interrupt.

"I was only doing it because of the Dementors!" The Wizengamot froze in shock.

"Dementors? In Little Whinging?" one asked. Paige gulped. Fudge waved his hand, cutting anymore questions off.

"That's quite clever. Muggles can't see Dementors, can they, boy? Highly convieniant." Harry shook his head.

"I'm not lying" he defended. "There were two of them, if I hadn't…" Fudge cut him off once again.

"Enough. I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would be a very well-rehearsed story, but since you can produce no witness of the event…" Paige stood up as Dumbledore moved forward, cutting Fudge off this time.

"Pardon me, Minister, but as it happens, we can."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige rushed forward as the Ministry cleared him of all charges. Harry held her tightly as Dumbledore hurried off.

"Someone in the Ministry is working with Voldemort if the Dementors were in Little Whinging" Harry muttered as they exited and found Arthur leaning against the wall. He pushed off as he saw them, large smiles covering their faces.

"Congratulations, Harry. Come, we must go tell the others."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: So… what did you think? Good hopefully! Alright so next time is a bit better, if Umbridge is better. I don't know… it will be interesting to say the least! Alright so leave me a review please! No flames!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright! Look, I'm back to updating on my regular schedule! And I finally finished the final battle for the seventh book! Look at me! I'm actually getting things done! And before you know it I will have more stories! *grins* It's taken me like four months and a lot of prodding to finish that. Ok so now that I've wasted time and space, on to the story! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sighed as she fell into an empty compartment, Neville sliding in beside her.

"Oy, where's Harry?" Ron asked. Paige pointed down the track where she could see Sirius' head of unruly black curls.

"Sirius wanted to give him something before we left. I don't know what it is, but Remus reassured me it wasn't anything bad. Although knowing Sirius, he probably made it worse than he told Remus." Hermione laughed as Harry started towards the train, slipping into the compartment with Luna.

"So Harry, what did Sirius give you?" Harry held out a photo.

"It's the original Order of the Phoenix. He wanted me to have it." Paige recognized the photo. Remus had shown her a copy of the same one a few months ago. Neville tensed as he saw the picture of his parents, happy and smiling. None of their friends knew what happened, but Paige did and she realized how hard it was for him. "He thinks there's going to be a war." Paige nodded.

"Remus does too. I think we all do, even if we don't want to admit it." The others nodded as they all settled in for the long ride to Hogwarts.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free, Potter. Better enjoy it while you can" Draco taunted. "I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it." He turned to sneer at Paige. "You disgrace Slytherin."

"Gee, really? I hadn't been told that before" Paige said, sarcasm dripping from her words. Draco turned to his goon squad. Paige knew they had names, but they didn't have brains so she didn't think she needed to remember them.

"What'd I tell you? Complete nutters" he muttered.

"Just stay away from us!" Harry yelled as Draco ran off. Ron shook his head as the group continued on.

"It's only Malfoy. What'd you expect?" Ron muttered.

"For him to be a pompous, annoying git. Oh wait…" The others laughed as they waited for a carriage. Harry turned around and stared.

"What is it?" The others turned to stare at the carriage that had come to take them to the castle.

"What's what?" Hermione asked. Luna climbed in the carriage.

"You're not going mad, Harry" she said once Harry realized not everyone could see it. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am." Paige raised her eyebrow. She loved the girl and was good friends with her, but she wasn't the sanest in the group.

"Is that your Nargle charm?" Paige asked pointing at Luna's necklace. The blonde nodded while everyone else gave Paige a questioning look. She shrugged. "We talk a lot in between classes." Harry turned to Hermione.

"What's a Nargle?" She shook her head.

"No idea."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat at her usual spot at the Slytherin table, away from everyone else. What was the Sorting hat thinking when it put her in Slytherin? There's nothing about the house that screamed her. She hated Slytherin. Just as she was about to figure out how to sneak to the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore stood up.

"Good evening, children. Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck." Paige recognized the woman from the hearing. Apparently Harry did too. "Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you…" Dumbledore trailed off as Umbridge cleared her throat and stood up, moving to stand by the podium. Paige wanted to gag as she saw all the pink. Umbridge was getting a nickname: Pinky.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends." Paige snorted. That would happen when hell froze over. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." She giggled and moved back to her seat next to Snape. Poor man, he was leaning away from all the pink. Detention for beating Malfoy might be worth it to save him.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating" Dumbledore said as he clapped. Paige sat dumbfounded once her mind got past all the pink, she realized what it meant. She saw Hermione whisper her thoughts to Harry and Ron. The Ministry was interfering with Hogwarts.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sighed as she laid on her bed, a picture of Remus, Tonks, Harry, and her over the summer. Sirius had taken the picture, and about a million more that day. He even harassed Moody until he snapped what he dubbed was the perfect picture. It was a picture of Moody glaring at him while Tonks grinned beside him, her hand keeping his face towards the camera. It hung above the fireplace at Grimmauld Place.

"…You-Know-Who came back. Why would she stand up for him other than he's her brother? I think they're both lying. Why wouldn't my father tell…" Pansy trailed off as she saw Paige lying on her bed. "Paige!" she exclaimed. Paige stood up.

"I'm not lying and neither is my brother. Your parents would know whether he was back or not, huh? With half of your parents being Death Eaters. So I'll make this clear and simple. Stay away from me and we won't have problems. Deal?" Pansy nodded tersely once and watched as Paige stood and left the room and the dungeons all together.

"Paige!" Paige turned and smiled as Tonks came running up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Tonks walked beside her as they headed towards Gryffindor towers. Tonks shrugged.

"The boys didn't want you guys here alone while Bella is still out there. They had a couple of things to do before they came, so I was sent ahead!" Paige laughed as they stood in front of the Fat Lady and said the password. The painting swung open and Paige entered the warm room, Tonks following behind her.

"Paige! Finally!" Everyone cheered as Paige walked into the room. Even Professor McGonagall gave her a rare smile.

"Home" she whispered as she plopped down next to Neville. This was her home.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: And there you have it! Pinky! Yes, welcome to my mad house I could not remember her name, but I remembered the pink, hence Pinky. Now I just use it to insult her *grins* Alright now please let me know what you thought! No flames please!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ah yes, the down fall of the chapter. Let's be honest, I hate Pinky! But I'm one of those people who does stupid things, like putting my daughter in Harry's place. *sighs* Yes, you may all start throwing things at me now… *gives Cassie a look* Not you. Anyway, so I have not much else, but sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sighed as she slumped into her seat. Defense Against the Dark Arts with none other than Dolores Umbridge. Great. Where was Remus to save her when she needed him? Or Aunt Dora, she would be a good person to set against Umbridge.

"Hi Paige" Neville said as he slipped into the seat beside her. She smiled at him.

"Wotcher, Neville!" Darn Dora for teaching her that! "You ready for Umbridge? I don't know if I can stand all the pink" Paige said, wrinkling her nose. Neville laughed. "Harry is worried, said something was wrong with her, but I don't know. She seems," Paige looked for the right word, "pink to me." Neville laughed again.

"She is quite pink isn't she?" Paige nodded.

"Aunt Dora said she out pinks her hair. And with her being a metamorphmagus who loves her bubble gum hair, that's saying something." Just then Umbridge walked into the room and started talking. Paige started sketching on her notebook, when Umbridge asked who would want to hurt Harry. He frowned at her.

"Lord Voldemort, you knit wit" Paige muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, Umbridge heard her.

"Excuse me, Ms. Potter?" Paige fidgeted in her seat, throwing Harry an apologetic glance.

"Lord Voldemort, ma'am" she said, sneering the term of respect.

"Voldermort is not alive, little one" Umbridge countered. Paige winced at Remus' pet name for her.

"But…"

"Meet me in my office after class, Ms. Potter." With that, Umbridge turned around and continued her lesson. Paige wanted to yell. How was that even remotely fair?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Paige, what were you thinking?" Harry asked as he walked up to where she and Neville were packing up. Paige grunted.

"I was thinking that some sicko is after the two of us and I'm tired of no one believing us. Not to mention Bellatrix is still on the loose and Aunt Dora is on constant vigil over us. So sorry if I snapped at someone who should believe us" she said angrily. "Now if you'll excuse me I get to go see what Pinky wants." Paige grabbed her backpack and walked off up the stairs, slipping into Umbridge's office. The pink was almost blinding. Dear Merlin, could anything else in the room be pink?

"Ms. Potter, please have a seat." Paige set her backpack down and slid into the desk. Umbridge set a piece of parchment and a special quill on the desk in front of her. "I'm going to have you write some lines today. I must not tell lies and call names due to my own inadequacies." Paige looked at the page.

"You didn't give me any ink" she said. Umbridge waved the question away.

"This is a special quill that doesn't need any ink, just write." Paige nodded and started writing the required line. On the second time of writing it, her hand started burning. She looked down and saw the phrase slowly carving itself into her skin.

"What…?"

"This is your punishment, little one. Deep down you know you deserve this don't you?" Paige wanted to cry out, but she wouldn't give Pinky the satisfaction of knowing it was causing her that much pain. Umbridge waited until it was on there before dismissing Paige, who quickly rushed out of the room, her hands searching through her backpack for the fingerless gloves Aunt Dora let her borrow. She had them on before she rushed out the door and back to the Slytherin dorms. She ran up to her room and dumped her backpack on her bed before turning and running out of the castle. She found a spot out of the way, but was private and no one could see her as she pulled the glove off and saw the words fading slowly.

"Bloody hell, Paige what happened?" Tonks asked as she grabbed Paige's hand in her own.

"Nothing" she snapped pulling her hand away. Tonks' hair turned red and Paige handed Tonks her hand back. She traced the words, mouthing them as she went. "I… I got mad at Umbridge…" she sniffed, causing Tonks to look up. Paige had tears running down her face. "It hurt so bad, Aunt Dora."

"Hush, Paige. We need to get you to Remus. Come on, we're going to go to Dumbledore" Tonks said. Paige pulled the fingerless glove back on and followed Tonks through the halls of Hogwarts. Tonks didn't pause to see if Dumbledore was busy, she burst right in. "I need to use your fireplace" she said. Without looking up from his paperwork he pointed to a small dish on one end.

"Floo powder" he said. Tonks took a handful and threw it in. She stuck her red head inside.

"12 Grimauld Place," she said. She sighed as she noticed Remus was reading while Sirius was taking a nap. "Remus, I have a situation here at Hogwarts. I need you and Sirius to get here quickly."

"What's wrong Dora?" he asked rising to his feet, already shaking Sirius awake.

"It's Paige. Just hurry Remus" she said. She pulled out and waited for the men, who arrived only minutes later.

"Paige? What's wrong?" Remus asked kneeling in front of her. Dumbledore finally looked up from his paperwork and stood, moving around his desk to stand next to Sirius. Paige slowly pulled the glove off and showed him her hand, the writing was now a bright red and starting to swell and bruise.

"Umbridge used a Blood Quill on Paige" Tonks said. Remus gently ran his fingers over the words.

"I must not tell lies and call names due to my own inadequacies" he read. He looked at Paige. "What happened to make her think this was warranted?" Tears slowly slid down Paige's face.

"She was saying that learning spells and defenses wasn't a good idea and Harry said that playing it safe wasn't going to help them when someone attacked and she asked who would attack Harry. He was silent so I said "Lord Voldemort, knit wit" under my breath and she heard me then told me I was lying. I believe Harry, he wouldn't lie about something like that. And I know I wasn't supposed to call her names, but what she was doing was pointless and with Bellatrix out and you and Aunt Dora worrying I just… lost it." Remus cupped her face in his hands, the pads of his thumbs wiping away her tears. She hated feeling so small and vulnerable, but she always was around Remus.

"You did nothing wrong, little one." Paige visibly flinched at the endearment, causing Sirius and Remus to frown. "Paige?"

"Umbridge called me little one when I told her about Voldemort and she told me I was lying and again when I was using the Blood Quill." Remus nodded.

"Alright Paige. Why don't you head to your next class?"

"I'm done with classes for the day" she said. Tonks set her hand on Paige's shoulder.

"We can go for a walk then. Let's leave the men to talk" she said. Paige nodded. Remus kissed her cheek and watched as his wife and daughter left, before turning around, his eyes on fire. Sirius would have told him to calm down had he been any calmer.

"I want her head for this" Remus said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Come, let us talk to her."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Tonks and Paige walked to the spot Paige had found earlier. They sat in silence until Tonks sighed.

"I suppose I should apologize" she said. Paige shot her a confused look. "I'm your mother figure and I think I'm acting worse than Mrs. Weasley. Bellatrix, dear Aunt Bella… I won't lie to you. I haven't before and I'm not about to start now. She terrifies me, Paige. Ever since I was small she's been trying to kill me. After what she did to you…" Tonks trailed off. "I just want you to be safe. Both you and Harry. Things are just getting heated up with Voldemort and Bella. They won't stop until you are killed."

"I know Aunt Dora" Paige said, leaning her head against Tonks' shoulder. Tonks nudged her slightly.

"So what's going on with you and Neville?" Dora asked with a wide grin. "That bloke had awfully good parents, much like yours. Is he good to you still?" Paige nodded.

"He's amazing. We hold hands and spend a lot of time together now that we're back at school. Over the summer he wrote every week and I could expect his letters like clockwork. He's supportive and he worries about me, a lot. And he lets me set the pace for our relationship." Tonks smiled and pushed Paige's hair behind her ears.

"He sounds like a good boy. Just be careful, yes? I'd hate to have to keep Remus and Sirius from trying to kill the poor boy." Paige laughed as she imagined the two trying to kill Neville for ever hurting her or pushing the relationship too fast.

"No, I think, and you are sworn to secrecy" Paige glared at Tonks, who held her hands up in surrender.

"Us girls have to stick together" she said. Paige nodded.

"I think he might be the one" she said. A cough sounded from behind them and they turned around to see Sirius and Remus standing there. "Crap." Sirius grinned.

"It's not so much me you have to worry about, unless he hurts you" he said. Paige narrowed her eyes at him as Tonks laughed. Remus sighed and pushed off the wall he was leaning against.

"Just be careful, yeah?" Paige nodded.

"Always." Remus smiled and kissed the top of her head as he sat down. She looked over at him. "How did things go with Umbridge?" Remus shrugged as Sirius snorted.

"Bloody bastard that one is" Sirius said. Paige nodded. "She threatened to out Remus and I to the Ministry. I'm sure she could find something to get us on, so we told her not to do it again and Dumbledore took her Blood Quills. All we can do is hope that's enough." Paige nodded. Would she ever have a good school year? First year she battled a Basilisk, second year she was tortured by Bellatrix, third year her brother almost died and Voldemort came back. She could only guess at what this year held for her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige and Tonks giggled as they stood back from Harry and Luna, watching the two feed the Thestrals. The baby one was so cute, Paige couldn't help the smile that graced her face as the two talked. Not that the conversation was happy, but Luna was good for Harry, even if Harry was too blind to see it.

"See? They are great together" Paige whispered to Tonks, who nodded in agreement. She frowned at Luna though.

"Where are her shoes though?" Paige sighed.

"Her nickname in school is Loony Lovegood. She's a great girl and one of my closest friends, but I can't get the others to stop picking on her. They steal everything from her, but she never gets mad or upset. She's rather easy going about everything." Tonks nodded.

"She's very wise too" Tonks noted as she listened to the girl talk. Luna was telling Harry that Voldemort was trying to make him feel alone so he could get to Harry and see him as weaker without his friends.

"But we're here for him" Paige said. Tonks nodded.

"Yes, we are, but he's trying to push everyone away. Especially you Paige-in-a-book!" Paige lifted her eyebrows questioningly. Tonks shrugged. "It's a work in progress. We'll find a new one for you." Paige laughed as Dora wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her away. "Let's leave the love birds alone. It's breakfast time!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Yeah, it took quite some time to come up with that nickname. Have no fear, I worked it out! *grins* Yeah it took me days to do it too, so sad. Anyway, yeah so see? Another reason to hate Pinky (or Toad face, whichever you prefer)! So thanks for reading, please review! No flames please!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Alright so I have been requested to change Umbridge's nickname, and I have to say it's rather fitting for her. *grins* You'll find out what it is in the story, so you can all thank UltimateLoveStorys for her suggestion! Anyway, this is the beginning of D.A.. So I think that's all I have for now. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Hogwarts High Inquisitor? What in bloody hell is that?" Paige asked Hermione. Hermione sighed.

"It means the Ministry will interfere with Hogwarts even more." Paige sighed as Neville brought over the Daily Prophet, turning to a small section and pointing at it. Paige watched as Fudge walked across the picture.

"Having already revolutionized the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dolores Umbridge will, as high inquisitor, have powers to address the seriously falling standards at Hogwarts School." Paige looked between Hermione and Neville.

"We have falling standards? And here I was thinking even after all that we've gone through in the past few years I was still getting quality education." Neville leaned over and kissed her, but a spell sent them flying apart. Paige growled as Umbridge walked by with a smile. "Bloody git" she muttered as Neville closed the distance between them again.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Hogwarts wasn't school anymore. It was hell. Pink-toad-face (her new nickname Paige had decided on with Neville) had gone around to all the teachers, questioning them to decide if they were qualified to teach. She demanded a prophesy from Trelawney, then questioned Snape about not receiving the DADA position. She personally felt bad for Snape. Although she buried her face in her hands when he answered her.

"Obviously…" Paige wanted to laugh, but she didn't dare. Who knew what Pink-toad-face would do to her for that! The day that it got really out of hand was the day Pink-toad-face tried to kick Trelawney out. All the students stood around the courtyard as Filch brought out her trunks. Paige stepped forward.

"Professor" she muttered. Trelawney looked at Paige through her big bug eyeglasses. Paige felt her heart breaking at the tears. "You can't do this!" Paige wheeled to Pink-toad-face. "She's been here sixteen years!"

"Hogwarts is my home" Trelawney cried.

"You've made all these rules and no one is allowed to have fun anymore. I can't sit within eight inches of my boyfriend because of your silly rule. You can only push so far before we push back" Paige yelled. She could see Fred and George nod out of the corner of her eye. Umbridge took a step forward.

"Are you threatening me, Ms. Potter?" Paige took a step forward.

"No I'm telling you what will happen if you keep pushing." Pink-toad-face smiled at her as she wrote something on that awful clipboard of hers.

"I'll see you in detention this afternoon, Ms. Potter." Before Paige could say anything else, Snape, McGonagall, and Remus ran out into the middle of the courtyard. Umbridge tsked as she looked at the adults. "A werewolf and a former Death Eater working together? Dumbledore shouldn't let trash in his doors." Paige snapped and before Remus or Severus could grab her, Paige launched herself at Umbridge, who raised her wand. "Crucio!" Paige screamed as she fell to the stone in a heap. Neville and Harry ran to Paige's side as Dumbledore ran out of the castle.

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers, but not to remove them from school grounds and under no circumstances is the use of an Unforgivable Curse allowed to be used on a student" Dumbledore thundered. Umbridge just smiled at him.

"We'll see." She turned and walked away as students scattered and Neville and Harry helped Paige up. Neville left his arm around her waist as they walked over to the wall to sit.

"I really hate that bloody curse" she muttered weakly, her head falling against Neville's shoulder. Remus rubbed her back gently.

"I know, Paige, I know." Trelawney stepped forward.

"Ms. Potter?" Paige managed a weak smile. "Thank you." Paige nodded, her eyes closing slowly.

"Anytime Professor. Although I think your prophesy will definitely come true with Pink-toad-face. If she keeps it up, I don't think these guys will let her live much longer." The men grunted, but didn't deny it.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"We're not learning to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our OWLs." Hermione paced the Gryffindor common room while Paige, Neville, Harry, Luna, and Ron watched her.

"She's taking over the entire school" Paige said from Neville's lap. Harry motioned for them to quiet down as he turned up the radio.

"…Security has been and will remain the Ministry's top priority. Furthermore, we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work of notorious mass murderer and former Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange." Paige sucked in a breath.

"Nothing like the almost certain death I'm going to face, huh?" Paige said, standing and leaving the common room. Harry watched her retreating figure with a soft sigh. She was right and not learning defensive spells was only going to make that fact come true. Harry vowed to himself that he wouldn't let that happen.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige followed Harry and the others to an old pub way out of the way.

"This is mad. Who'd want to be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?" Paige sighed. Oh yeah training with this mentality would be fun.

"Look on the bright side: You can't be any worse than old toad face" Ron said. Paige stopped and stared at him as Hermione rolled her eyes. Paige slapped Ron upside the head.

"Thanks, Ron" Harry muttered sarcastically. "Who's supposed to be meeting us then?" Hermione shrugged.

"Just a couple of people." Paige looked at the dusty pub as Hermione opened the door. A goat walked across the floor.

"Lovely spot" Paige murmured as she watched the goat. Hermione nodded.

"I thought it would be safe off the beaten track" she said. Paige nodded.

"Well this is off the beaten track. In fact the beaten track saw this place and made a u-turn about 5 kilometers back." Hermione threw Paige a look, who just grinned at her. They made their way to the back room where a small group of students stood, waiting for them. Paige moved to Neville's side as the others stood up front. Harry shifted nervously.

"Hi" Hermione started. "So you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" Dean asked. Ron looked livid.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot."

"So he says" Dean said pointing at Harry.

"So Dumbledore says" Hermione said quickly. Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Dumbledore says because he says." Paige threw Dean a glare. Seamus stood.

"The point is, where's the proof? If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory was killed…" Harry stood up angrily.

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, clear out now." He turned to Hermione, his back to the room. "Come on, Hermione. They're here because they think I'm some sort of freak." Luna raised her hand.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm?" Paige nodded quickly.

"Yes, I've seen it" she said quickly.

"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that" Neville said, trying to help. Paige smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Third year, he fought off about one hundred Dementors at once" Hermione said. "And last year he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh." Harry shook his head.

"Wait. Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help. Especially from Paige." He paused. "Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend or family member die right before your eyes... You don't know what that's like." Neville stood up.

"You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance at beating, Voldemort…"

"He's really back" a tiny first year muttered. Harry nodded. Soon every student in the room was signing up to learn to fight.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Right. First we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out." The small group was walking briskly back towards the castle, planning the details.

"The Shrieking Shack?" Luna offered. Paige shook her head.

"It's too small and has too many memories" she said.

"The Forbidden Forest?" George asked. Ron shook his head.

"Not bloody likely."

"Harry," Luna started, "what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Paige shrugged.

"Who cares?"

"Isn't it exciting to break the rules?" Hermione asked. Everyone behind her stopped in their tracks.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" George asked. She smirked and they kept on walking.

"Right. Over the next few days, we should each come up with a couple of possibilities of places we can practice. We've got to make sure, wherever it is, there's no chance she can find us." They all nodded and headed in different directions.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You did it, Neville" Paige grinned as they stood in the room.

"You found the Room of Requirements" Hermione said. "It's also known as the Come and Go room. The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it. And it's always equipped for the seeker's needs." Harry grinned, ignoring Hermione and Ron's banter.

"Brilliant. It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back." Paige grinned and kissed Neville.

"Brilliant" she whispered to him. He grinned at her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright, so the nickname rocks right? I thought so too, along with UltimateLoveStorys, so say thanks! Alright thank you all so much for reading, now please review! No flames please!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well ok I failed at posting on schedule. Darn. I was tired after EMT class, so you can forgive me that one, right? Ok well here is the update! Yay me! Anyway, so this chapter is… action packed. Remember the face off between McGonagall and Umbridge? Yep, that's here only it's not McGonagall. *grins* So much better. Ok so, *pauses* I think that's all. I feel like I need to write more to take up space or something. *pauses* *shrugs* Ah well, I'll let ya'll get reading! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

It was time for detention. Paige walked as slowly as she could to Pink-toad-face's office. Remus had tried to get her to forget it, but she wasn't going to let Umbridge think she was afraid of her. No, Paige had to do this and she could do this. She pushed open the pink door and sat at the desk as Umbridge brought her parchment and the quill.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Potter. We are going to write more lines today. Perhaps the lesson didn't sink in." Paige waited for what she was to write. "Now, twenty lines should suffice and hopefully get the message across this time. I want you to write…" Umbridge leaned close and whispered in Paige's ear. Paige's eyes widened, but she started writing, ignoring the repeated burning sensation on her hand. Over and over the message was marking her skin. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she put the period on the last sentence.

"May I go?" Umbridge shrugged.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Paige nodded. Umbridge used her wand to open the door as Paige slid out of the chair. "Have a good afternoon, Little one. Next time, behave?" Paige said nothing as she ran from the room, her hand burning. As she ran through the halls, she ran into a solid object, falling to the ground.

"Paige?" Neville asked as he helped her up. Paige tried to snatch her hand away, but Neville held it tight in his hands as he read over the words. "Come on, we've got to tell someone." Paige shook her head.

"Please Neville. This is embarrassing enough without having to tell anyone. Please" she begged. Neville was torn. Someone really needed to see that, but he didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was. He was saved from making a decision when Snape walked up to them.

"Professor Snape" Neville called out. Snape looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Normally Neville couldn't say a word without muttering or stuttering in his presence. "Paige, show him your hand." Paige shook her head.

"No way."

"Ms. Potter, show me your hand. Obviously your boyfriend wants someone to take a look at it and as Head of House, I think it should be me." Paige glared at them before showing him her hand. He read the words and frowned. "Umbridge told you to write this?" Paige nodded. "Come on, we must show it to Remus." Paige pulled her hand away.

"No! This is exactly why I had to write this. I have very few female friends and I am always hanging out or running to you guys. No one needs to know." Snape frowned, but nodded. Neville kissed her forehead before leading her back towards her dorm to grab her fingerless gloves. No one needed to see what was written. No one.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige and Luna were coming out of lunch the next day when they saw Snape and Umbridge, surrounded by several students.

"You think that was appropriate punishment for a student? That's not appropriate for anyone" he sneered. Umbridge held her nose in the air.

"Well it's the truth, is it not? She's nothing more than a muggle whore." Paige let the tears fall as her left hand gently touched her right, the same words still marking her skin under the fingerless gloves.

"It needs to stop" he hissed. "She is a student, a child still." Without a word he swept down the stairs and didn't look back as he headed into the dungeons. Umbridge glared at the children gathered before she walked up the stairs to her destination. Harry came over and looked at the girls.

"Whoever it is, that pissed Snape off pretty good." Paige nodded absent mindedly as Neville came up to her side. "I think that was the most emotion I'd ever seen him have." Paige nodded and walked away, not paying attention to anyone else.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Expelliarmus!" Neville flicked his wand, but the spell backfired and his wand went flying behind him, making Nigel duck. "I'm hopeless" he muttered. Paige frowned at him.

"You're just flourishing your wand a bit too much" Harry said. He stood next to Neville. "Try it like this. Expelliarmus!" Harry knocked the wand out of the practice dummy's hand. Soon a line was started and each person took a turn.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You will please copy the approved text four times to ensure maximum retention." Pink-toad-face walked down the aisle, pausing beside Paige. She smiled at the fingerless glove that Paige still wore, hiding the bruised scarred skin. "There will be no need to talk."

"No need to think is more like it" Hermione said, just loud enough for Umbridge to hear. Neville held his wand under the desk and practiced flourishing his wand in just the right manner. He had been working on it for weeks with Paige's help.

As the class shuffled out of the room, Neville and Paige held hands, his thumb absently stroking the glove where her scar was.

"You ready to practice?" Harry asked as they checked to make sure no one was following them as they slid into the Room of Requirements. Once everyone was there, Harry started his lesson for the day. "Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal. It's a wizard's bread and butter, really. So come on, then, Nigel." The second year looked nervous, but nodded as he stood on the opposite end of the room. "Give it your best shot."

"Stupefy!" Harry flew back and landed on the ground as Nigel fell over from the kickback of the spell. Harry grinned as he stood up.

"Good. Not bad at all, Nigel. Well done" he praised. Nigel grinned as he stood and got back in line as Ron and Hermione came forward. She rolled her eyes as the twins made a bet. She leaned around Neville to talk to them.

"Two sickles Ron loses and says he let Hermione do it." The twins nodded.

"You're on" they whispered to her together. The three watched with baited breath as Hermione and Ron moved to opposite ends of the room. They both held their wands up and before Ron could open his mouth, Hermione had shouted out the spell, sending Ron flying. Paige smirked as George handed Fred one sickle as Ron moseyed over.

"I let her do that." Paige held out her hand as the twins each put two coins in her hand.

"Thank you."

"Shut up" they muttered. Paige laughed as Ron kept going on about it being intentional and being good manners.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

It was only a few days before the holidays and it was their last lesson. Harry had taught them several defensive spells to protect themselves. Pinky had started an Inquisitorial Squad which was comprised of all Slytherin. People were weary of her after that, but Harry and Neville never questioned her loyalties. Right now Paige and Neville were practicing their spells.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville shouted, Paige's wand knocked out of her hands. The room went silent as they stared before Paige ran to Neville and jumped in his arms, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Brilliant!" she said before she kissed him. Neville grinned as everyone surrounded him to congratulate him, his hold not loosening on Paige. Harry chuckled as they snuck kisses in between congratulations.

"Alright," Harry started as he stood in front of the group. Paige's feet landed on the floor as Neville steadied her. "So that's it for this lesson. Now, we're not going to be meeting again until after the holidays. So just keep practicing on your own as best you can. And well done, everyone!" Paige clapped with the others as the doors opened and everyone slipped out. Everyone except for Harry and Luna. Paige smirked and ran to catch up with Neville, Ron, and Hermione.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Well," Ron said that night after everyone else was in bed, "how was it?" Harry grinned as he sat by the fire. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Bloody hell, no girl wants to know you boys going around talking about kissing us." Harry and Ron shot each other a look as Neville shifted against her. "Bloody hell, Neville! He's my brother!" Neville shrugged.

"He's the one who asked" he defended. Paige narrowed her eyes at her brother, who shrugged.

"And what pray tell did you say?" Neville shifted.

"That at the time your emotions were haywire and I wasn't sure if it was going to happen again." Paige looked up at him with pursed lips. "B… but Ron asked how you can have conflicted emotions and Hermione told him he had the emotional range of a teaspoon." Paige doubled over in laughter. Ok, he was forgiven for that.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stood in Dumbledore's office with Harry and the Weasley children. Dumbledore seemed not nearly as affected as Paige thought he should. For Merlin's sake, Harry dreamed Mr. Weasley had been attacked!

"In the dream, were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?" Harry shook his head.

"Neither. It was like I…" Dumbledore raced to one frame then the other barking instructions at them as Paige moved to her brother's side, grasping his hand in hers. "Will you please just tell me what's happening?" Dumbledore and the paintings were talking and ignoring Harry. Paige watched as he shook his head once. "LOOK AT ME!" Paige took a step back, scared of what her brother had just turned into. "What's happening to me?"

"You wished to see me, headmaster?" Snape asked as he entered the room. He nodded once to Paige in greeting as Dumbledore turned to him.

"Oh, Severus. I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even till the morning. Otherwise, we'll all be vulnerable." Snape nodded and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Paige, stay in the Gryffindor tower tonight." Paige nodded and watched Snape drag Harry along.

"Professor Dumbledore, where's he taking Harry? What's he doing?" Dumbledore smiled at her patiently.

"You'll find out soon enough, Paige. Soon enough" he said. Paige bit her lip as she watched the Weasley kids floo home. Professor McGonagall set her hands on Paige's shoulders and walked her out into the corridor. As they entered the common room, McGonagall watched as Paige laid out on the couch.

"Only once, Ms. Potter" she said. Paige's eyes lit up and McGonagall smiled at her softly as she rolled off the couch and headed up to the boy's dormitory. She found the room with 'Fifth years' over it as gently nudged the door open. Paige easily found Neville's bed and nudged him awake.

"What're you doing here?" he asked as he slid over. Paige curled up beside him with her head on his chest.

"Mr. Weasley's been attacked and Harry saw it in a dream" she whispered. "McGonagall said once and so here I am." He could feel her tears soak through his shirt. "I'm scared Neville." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead as she draped his blanket over her.

"I'm here, beautiful. I'm here." Paige snuggled closer to him and let her eyes close. Neville was there, she was safe, and hopefully Harry would be ok.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: No nothing but sleep happened here. Promise. Anyway, how awesome is Severus? I mean I probably should have had him hex her, but he does die (we won't get into that right now because I will burst into tears) and he really doesn't need the Ministry on his case. So what did you guys think? Please review! No flames!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Alright so we're getting to the battle, but that's next chapter. For now Patronus and getting caught. And most likely my least favorite Snape scene I've written. *pauses* Oh… nope never mind. Ok, so third worst, you'll see the other two later. *sniffs* Now I think I might go cry while you people read. Oh and Christmas at the Burrow. How could I forget? *grins* Easy… trust me! Alright so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige held the small box in her hand. Neville and she had decided that they would exchange presents and open them at home, but now that she looked at the lovely wrapped box, she was afraid to open it. She had only gotten him a picture frame that was engraved to say 'Even when apart, I'm always close to your heart. All my love, Paige'. She had even put a picture inside, but Tonks was staring at her.

"Well go on and open it. You opened all the others" she said, her hair red and green. Paige smiled as she pulled the silver and green scarf Mrs. Weasley had knitted her from around her neck and set it on the table as she ripped the paper open. She lifted the lid of the box and sat heavily on the chair behind her. It was a simple silver heart locket with a small diamond embedded at the top right. 'Paige' was neatly engraved on it. "Beautiful" Tonks murmured. Paige pulled the locket out and opened it. Inside was the same picture Paige put in the frame.

"Sirius, you're the closest" Paige said holding out the locket. George and Fred snorted.

"Don't drop it Padfoot. I have a feeling she'd kill you." Paige stuck her tongue out at them as she swept her hair off her shoulders and waited for Sirius to finish clasping the necklace. He rubbed her back gently as he was done and Paige smiled at the sight of it. It was beautiful.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige listened in as Harry and Sirius stood in the family tree room.

"Sirius, when I was... When I saw Mr. Weasley attacked, I wasn't just watching. I was the snake. And afterwards, in Dumbledore's office there was a moment when I wanted to... This connection between me and Voldemort. What if the reason for it is that I am becoming more like him? I just feel so angry all the time. And what if, after everything that I've been through something's gone wrong inside me? What if I'm becoming bad?" Paige laid her hand over her mouth. Why didn't he tell her?

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry. You're not a bad person. You're a very good person who bad things have happened to. You understand?" Sirius paused. "Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

"Paige, Harry, it's time to go" Hermione said. Paige walked past the door as Sirius and Harry shook their heads. Did she really think they didn't know she was there?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige was sitting with Neville when she caught sight of the front page of the Daily Prophet. Ever since Bella broke out, she refused to go down to Hagrid's house, even in a group or with adults.

"Dean, can I see that?" Dean shrugged and handed the paper over. Paige sat down and read out loud to Neville. "We have confirmed that 10 high-security prisoners in the early hours of yesterday evening did escape. And of course, the Muggle prime minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a woman with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban notorious mass murderer and former Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange, friend and partner of Fenrir Greyback." Paige looked at Neville. "Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen." Neville nodded as he spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming back from Hagrid's.

"He's going to get us all killed just because he can't face the truth." Before Harry could tell them what they found out at Hagrid's, Seamus stopped him.

"Harry. I wanted to apologize. Now even me mum says the Prophet's version of things don't add up. So, what I'm really trying to say is that I believe you." Seamus had never looked so nervous or uncomfortable. Harry just nodded at him that he understood before finishing his journey.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stood with Neville in front of the mirror where Harry had put the picture of the original Order. He was staring at his parents as Harry came in.

"Neville? Paige?" Neville looked down at Paige who gave him a small smile and a nod. Neville took a deep breath before he started.

"Fourteen years ago a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange used the Cruciatus Curse on my parents. She tortured them for information but they never gave in. I'm quite proud to be their son. But I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet." Paige shuddered as she heard Bella's name, but other than that she was strong for him.

"We're gonna make them proud, Neville. That's a promise" Harry said as he squeezed Neville's shoulder. Neville turned to look at Harry as others started trickling in.

"I want her dead Harry. First my parents, now Paige…" Harry nodded.

"I know Neville." Paige held Neville tightly as the rest finished coming in. Harry explained about the Patronus charm and sent everyone off to try it. "Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up." Paige stepped forward.

"Expecto Patronum!" A lion jumped around the room before Paige pulled it back. Neville smiled at her proudly as he tried.

"A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents." He walked around the room as Ginny's horse came to life as well as Hermione's otter. "Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused. This is really advanced stuff, guys. You're doing so well." Neville held his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" The silvery white mist shot out, but didn't last long. "I'm trying." Paige and Harry nodded.

"I know and it's good. Try imagining Paige in danger and you need to save her." They waited with baited breath.

"Expecto Patronum!" A cobra took shape slithering around the room. Paige grinned as she looked at the snake.

"Looks like thinking of me works" she said in Parseltongue. Harry looked at her.

"It still creeps me out when you do that." Paige just laughed. Suddenly the room started to shake. Neville grabbed Paige's arm to steady her as they moved forward to stand with the group. Harry and Nigel inched closer to where the door was. The mirror shattered and there was a hole in the wall.

"I'll make short work of this." Paige could hear Pinky's voice drift through the hole.

"HARRY!" she screamed. He pushed Nigel back towards where the others were.

"Bombarda Maxima." The wall blasted and Neville covered Paige as the debris scattered. "Get them." Paige could see Cho being dragged into view by Draco. She had told on them.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige wanted to cry. Remus and Tonks stood in front of her and Neville was gone. They decided it would be easier to stay eight inches apart if they weren't around each other. She agreed, but she didn't have to like it.

"Precious," Remus said. Paige looked up at him. "Sirius, Tonks, and I are being forced home. If you or Harry need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to floo or owl." Paige nodded.

"I hate Pink-toad-face." Tonks nodded.

"I know, but do try to behave, yes? Your hand's been torn up enough" she stroked Paige's hand that had finally stopped looking so bad.

"Yes, Aunt Dora." Paige could feel the tears welling up as she looked towards the dungeons. Remus shot her a questioning look. "Pink-toad-face told me I had to stay in my own house from now on. With her as headmistress… Well I wouldn't put the Cruciatus curse past her." Remus hugged her.

"Don't forget" he said. Paige nodded.

"I won't."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige hadn't seen Harry at all that day except for detention. She sat beside a small first year once they had been dismissed, trying to help him ease the pain some. Soon Fred and George were flanking them.

"What's your name?" George asked softly. The little boy sniffed.

"Michael." Paige smiled as Fred and George took turns trying to ease the poor boy's mind. Harry stopped a few feet away watching them. Harry stiffened as Pink-toad-face exited the classroom. Paige stood and faced her. Fred, George, and Harry stood on either side of her.

"As I told you once before, Ms. Potter naughty children deserve to be punished."

"He's a first year. He doesn't know better. Let me…" Paige swallowed. "Let me take all the punishments." Umbridge smiled at Paige before turning and going back into her class without answering Paige.

"You know, George I've always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement" Fred said smirking. Paige sighed. Oh if this didn't get rid of Umbridge for good then Paige was likely to get killed.

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing." The twins started muttering to themselves as they escorted Michael back to the dorms. Harry stood beside Paige.

"I've got lots to tell you" he said. Paige looked at him.

"Let's go."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stood cheering by Harry as Fred and George concluded their firework show. Not only did it get them out of OWLs, but the dragon toasted Umbridge, destroyed her stupid rules, and was utterly amazing. She had to hand it to the Weasley twins. They were amazing.

"Aren't they…" Paige turned to look at Harry, but he wasn't standing. He had fallen to the ground. She kneeled beside him as he clenched his eyes shut and rubbed his scar in pain. His eyes opened wide as he stared at her.

"Sirius!" He stood up and dragged Paige behind him as he rushed through the corridors. They stopped when they heard footsteps running behind them. They turned as Ron and Hermione rushed after them.

"Leaving without us?" Ron smirked. They continued through the halls as Harry explained what he saw as they ran upstairs.

"Harry, are you sure?" Hermione asked as they waited for the stair case to finish moving.

"I saw it. It's just like with Mr. Weasley. It's the door I've been dreaming about. I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. Sirius said Voldemort was after something. Something he didn't have the last time, in the Department of Mysteries." Paige stopped and bit her lip.

"What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you?" Hermione asked as they all paused. Harry was breathing hard.

"What if he is? I'm supposed to just let him die? Hermione, he's my godfather." Paige nodded and continued up the stairs.

"What do we do?" Ron asked. Harry smiled slightly as they raced up the remaining stairs.

"We'll have to use the Floo Network." Paige frowned.

"Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance." She knew this because she had tried to floo Tonks a few days ago. Her hand still burned.

"Not all of them."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

They were standing in Pink-toad-face's office. Her extremely pink and utterly disgusting office. Harry stepped forward and threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. They flames flew up green.

"Alert the Order if you can." Paige frowned at him.

"Are you mental? We're going with you" Ron said. Paige nodded. Harry shook his head looking directly at Paige.

"It's too dangerous." Paige stooped next to him.

"When are you going to get it into your head? We're in this together" she said softly. Brother and sister until the very end.

"That. You. Are" Umbridge said. Paige and Harry stood up and faced the witch as several Slytherin students dragged Neville, Luna, and Ginny in. Draco grabbed her robes and pointed his wand at her as Umbridge forced Harry into a seat and cast a spell to tie his hands to the arms. "You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" Harry shook his head.

"No." Paige jumped at the sound of skin meeting skin as Umbridge slapped Harry. Hard. Paige was acutely aware of the smile on Draco's face.

"Liar." Paige's eyes lit up as Snape walked through the door, eyeing Paige and Harry wearily.

"You sent for me, headmistress?" Umbridge stood up and turned to him.

"Snape, yes." Snape stepped more into the room. "The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?" Snape stared at Harry.

"I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Miss Chang." He paused to regard Paige. "Unless you wish to poison him... And I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did, I cannot help you." He turned to go, but Paige stepped forward some.

"Professor, he's got Padfoot." Snape paused and turned to look at her. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden. Please." Snape's eyes softened slightly, but not enough for anyone but her to notice.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden?" She paused to glare at Paige who stared her down. "What is she talking about, Snape?" Snape shrugged.

"No idea" he said before retreating. Paige gaped at him. Un-bloody-believable.

"Very well. You give me no choice, Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security you leave me with no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue." Paige struggled against Draco as Umbridge lifted her wand.

"That's illegal!" Hermione cried out. Paige shook her head.

"She doesn't care. It hasn't stopped her before." Paige glared at Umbridge as Draco's fingers bit into her arms.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him" she responded calmly as she set the picture she had of him face down on her desk. She moved back towards Harry.

"You're sleeping with him" Paige blurted. Anything to keep Harry from feeling the effects of that awful curse. Pink-toad-face turned towards her as everyone stared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You are sleeping with Cornelius Fudge. That's the only reason you have gotten as far in your career as you have. Don't deny it, you old hag." Umbridge raised her wand.

"Crucio!" Paige screamed as the blast hit her and Draco dropped her to the floor. Umbridge pulled the wand away and turned to Harry.

"That's all you got?" Paige couldn't let Harry get hurt. One of them had to save Sirius. She lifted her wand towards Paige again.

"Tell her!" Hermione shouted. Pink-toad-face lowered her wand slightly.

"Tell me, what?" Paige shook her head slowly as Umbridge lowered her wand completely.

"Well, if you won't tell her where it is, I will." Paige sat up slowly.

"Where what is?" Harry knew what Hermione was trying to do.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Neville helped Paige off the ground as the Slytherin started freaking out over Fred and George's puking pastilles. They ran off towards the bridge, meeting Hermione and Harry halfway.

"How'd you get away?" he asked as he looked Paige over. She grinned.

"Puking pastilles. It wasn't pretty."

"I told them I was hungry, wanted sweets. They told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves" Ron said. Harry laughed.

"That was clever, Ron" Hermione praised. Ron blushed and shrugged.

"Has been known to happen." Paige looked at Harry.

"So how are we getting to London?" she asked as the others grew quiet. Harry shifted his weight slightly as he looked at them all.

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you, but I've got you into enough trouble as it is." Paige gaped at him, but it was Neville who spoke up.

"Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real. Or was that all just words to you?" Paige knew Harry remembered the promise about Bella that he made Neville.

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate" Ron added. Paige looked at her older brother again.

"So how are we getting to London?" she asked again. Harry grinned at Luna.

"We fly, of course."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so that was a long chaper! But the Patronus' make sense right? A lion for Neville and a snake for Paige. *grins* If you don't like them, take them up with Cassie, because she approved of them! It took me forever for that… *sighs* I need a life, I know. Alright so let me know what you thought. No flames please.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Alright so I fail at updating! Its late again, but I'm finding out that it always lands on EMT class day, so I should remember, right? Wrong. This is me. Alright anyway, on to Paige. Um, yeah… You'll want to maim me, but please refrain. Everyone lives this time! But of course, nothing is ever easy. You'll find out what, so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige slid off the thestral she was riding, Neville's hands on her hips. She smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Just in case" she winked. He smiled at her as they ran through the Ministry of Magic to the Department of Mysteries. As they stepped off the elevator all that was heard was their breathing, until Harry spoke up.

"This is it." Paige bit her bottom lip as they walked forward, only Harry possibly knew what awaited them. And Paige was pretty sure it wasn't going to be pretty. As they continued on, they found a room filled with rows and rows of crystal balls.

"Professor Trelawney would have a field day" Paige muttered. The others stifled their laughter as they moved on. "Lumos" she said, her wand lighting up with everyone else's. "Didn't you say 97 Harry?" Paige pointed to the number on the corner of a shelf. They all whirled to face the door as it closed behind them. Paige gulped as they moved on. This place was eerie.

"He should be here" Harry said from up ahead. His wand pointed to an empty spot on the ground. Paige didn't want to say it out loud, but the obvious 'no one's there Harry' hung in the air. Neville stood behind the others.

"Harry?" Paige stepped up beside Neville as he pointed to one of the balls. "This one's got your name on it." Harry stepped forward and picked it up. It told a prophecy of how the one that the one with the power to vanquish Voldemort was approaching.

"…For neither can live while the other survives" the scratchy voice finished. Paige gulped.

"That's not morbid at all." Harry shot her a look, but she didn't see it. Instead she was focused on the Death Eater in front of her. "Harry!" Harry moved to stand at the front of the group as it got closer. Everyone held their wands at the ready.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded.

"You know you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams," the figure said as he pulled out his wand and waved it over his head, the mask disappearing, "and reality" Lucius Malfoy said. "You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now," he smirked at Paige like he knew a secret she didn't, "hand me the prophesy." Harry stepped in front of Paige just a bit more.

"You do anything to us, I'll break it" Harry said. A loud laughter sounded from behind Malfoy, causing Paige to freeze. Bellatrix stepped up beside Lucius as Neville stepped closer to Paige, who was trying not to shake.

"He knows how to play!" Bellatrix laughed. "Itty, bitty baby Potter. But I believe your sister and I have met before, isn't that right, Paige?" Paige couldn't contain the whimper of fear that left her as she remembered what Bellatrix had done to her.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" Neville said as he stepped next to Harry, effectively shielding Paige from her view.

"Neville Longbottom, is it? How's mum and dad?" Neville froze.

"Better now that they're about to be avenged." Neville raised his wand at the same time as Bella. Harry threw his arm out to stop Neville, while Paige wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Malfoy raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Let's everybody just calm down" he said slowly. Neville and Bella lowering their wands as Harry and Lucius lowered their arms. Paige's arms didn't move from around Neville's waist. "All we want is that prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry asked, almost tempted to drop it.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix asked in shock and horror. "You filthy half-blood! You're no better than your dear Aunt Dora!"

"It's alright, he's just a curious lad, aren't you?" Paige watched Neville look in every direction, her head turning to see the other Death Eaters surrounding them. Paige slowly pulled her arms back. "Prophesies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made, which is lucky, for you, really." The group slowly turned so they were facing different directions, their backs pressed together, wands at the ready. "Haven't you always wondered, what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do," Lucius moved forward to take it, "is give it to me. And I can show you everything." Harry pretended to consider it. The Death Eaters were closing in on them.

"I've waited 14 years, guess I can wait a little longer" Harry said. "Now!"

"Stupefy!" everyone yelled, watching the Death Eaters go flying. They took off running together. As they rounded a corner, Malfoy apparated in front of them, his hand out stretched. They backed up, taking off in another direction. Paige and Luna were cut off by another Death Eater. He smacked Luna and Paige raised her wand.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a girl? Levicorpus!" The Death Eater flew into the air and Paige helped Luna up. They ran down a row as they heard the others yelling out spells every few seconds. They ran into Neville as he finished using the Petrificus Totalus curse on one. Paige grabbed his hand and started leading him away. "Good job, Neville." They continued on, listening for the others. They ran into them, literally. Ginny stepped forward as another Death Eater came at them.

"Reducto!" a bright light flashed and the Death Eater was gone, but the shelves were starting to fall in on them.

"Remind me never to piss you off again!" Paige yelled to Ginny as they ran.

"Get back to the door!" Harry yelled as the destruction got closer. Shelves came down beside Paige as she ran, bringing up the rear. Harry pushed open the door and they all ran through, falling a long way as the door closed on its own. Paige let out a breath of relief as they stopped falling about a foot off the floor. Without warning they dropped to the ground.

"The Department of Mysteries. They named it right, didn't they?" Ron asked as they stood. Harry and Paige were focused on the object before them. They could hear small murmurs from within the veil like arch.

"The voices, can you tell what they're saying?" Harry asked. Paige shook her head.

"There aren't any voices, Harry" Hermione said. Luna smiled.

"I hear them too" she said. Hermione looked at Paige who nodded sheepishly.

"But it's just an empty archway" Hermione argued. She obviously couldn't see the veil. A loud noise caused Harry to turn, his wand raised.

"Get behind me!" he yelled. The others stood behind him, their wands raised. Paige idly wondered if that was a smart idea, but before she could puzzle it any longer, the door opened and a mass of black swirled around them, knocking them over and confusing them. Paige felt someone grab her and pull her away, a wand pushed to her throat, knocking her head to the side.

"Hello girly, how is your dear godfather?" A chill swept through her as she recognized the voice. Fenrir Greyback, the man who turned Remus into a werewolf. He sniffed her neck as Paige watched Harry stand up and look around. Neville was standing across the room from her, Bella's wand pushed in his throat. Paige watched as Lucius walked up to her brother.

"Did you actually believe or were you truly naïve enough to think that children stood a chance against us? I'll make this simple," he held out his hand, "give me the prophesy now or watch your friends and sister die." Harry looked around the room again, his eyes settling on Paige.

"Don't give it to him" she said. Greyback yanked her hair, causing a whimper from her, but nothing more. Harry handed the prophesy over to Lucius.

"Don't worry, pet, we aren't done" Greyback whispered in her ear. Paige grinned as she saw who apparated in behind Lucius. Malfoy turned to look as the white light shone across Harry's face.

"Get away from my godson" Sirius said. He pulled back his fist and punch Malfoy hard in the face. As Malfoy fell, others apparated in around the room. Malfoy dropped the prophesy as Tonks zoomed around the room, pushing the kids away. Bellatrix and Tonks twisted and fought as Remus found Paige. Greyback curled his lip at Remus, who stared at Paige.

"What are you going to do Greyback? Isn't she a little old for you?" Remus asked. Paige whimpered as Greyback yanked her hair again. He jabbed his wand further into her throat. "Don't hurt her" Remus said, his heartbreaking at the fear in Paige's eyes. Paige saw Sirius and Harry battling Malfoy and one of his goons while Tonks left Bella for the time being, instead ushering the others to safety. Once she knew they were safe, she went after Bella once again.

"But she smells so good, Remus. Surely you can smell her" Fenrir said with a grin. "How can you stand to be around her without wanting her?" Paige shuddered as he sniffed her neck again. She squirmed as he nuzzled her neck.

"Daddy" she whimpered. Greyback chuckled as Remus focused solely on getting Paige safe.

"Please, just let her go" Remus said, a slight pleading tone to his voice. Greyback shrugged as he scratched his nails down her face, cutting deeply over her left eye and cheek, down to her neck. Paige cried out in pain and Remus used his wand to send Greyback flying into the wall. Paige fell to the ground as Remus moved to her side, helping her to the others. "I'll be right back" he said. Paige pressed her hand against her face as best she could as she sat down, her back against the wall.

"Paige" Neville muttered as he took in her state. She smiled at him softly. Her good eye darted past him as she saw someone fall. Someone with pink hair. Paige stood up and ran across the room, using her wand to protect herself. Bellatrix stood on a rock above Tonks, ready to use the killing curse on her niece.

"Everte Statum!" Bellatrix hit the wall, not knowing what hit her. "Expelliarmus!" Bella's wand flew to Paige's hand. Bella stood up, grinning at her.

"Do you think I need my wand to kill you, little girl?" Paige showed no fear as she stood in front of Tonks' motionless body, blood dripping down her face, neck, and arm. She barely registered Harry and the others running into the other room.

"Yes, you do" Paige said. Bella moved to circle her. She grinned.

"Expelliarmus!" Both wands were knocked out of Paige's hand as Greyback hit her from behind. She scrambled towards hers as Bella laughed.

"Next time, little one, you will die!" With those final words Bella and Greyback were gone with the other Death Eaters. Paige fell to her knees in pain. Remus bent beside Tonks and looked at Paige.

"She's alive." He picked Tonks up and moved to Paige's side, grabbing her hand in one of his. He apparated them to the middle of the hospital in Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey and the teachers rushed forward helping Tonks on to a bed. Snape and Remus lifted Paige onto a different bed.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked. Remus shook his head.

"Greyback attacked Paige and Bella…" He paused to collect his thoughts as he conjured a moist cloth and gently started wiping away the blood. "I don't know exactly what Bella did to Dora. I was fighting Greyback and then Malfoy when I saw Paige standing by Tonks' body. I thought…" No one had to ask what he thought. He thought she was dead.

"Dad" Paige moaned. It hurt, badly and would leave vicious scars.

"Hush, Precious. It'll be alright. I'm right here." Paige grasped his hand in hers. He was here, but Harry wasn't.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright! So I completely disfigured her face, but at least she's not a werewolf! *shoots Cassie a look* Don't worry, she'll have a talk with Neville next chapter, which will be the last chapter of Order. Alright so let me know how you liked it! No flames please!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Alright so I'm just going to update when I remember. And that might be everyday… Oi, I suck. Sorry about that guys! Anyway, so this is the end of the Order. On to Half-Blood Prince, which I love and hate at the same time. I mean really, why Snape… anyway you'll see how I worked that out for this! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

It had been three weeks since the Battle at the Ministry and Paige and Tonks were still stuck with Pomfrey. Dora had woken up about two weeks after the battle, slightly confused. Paige had scars running from hairline to her neck. She refused to look in a mirror anymore. Consequently only Remus and Sirius had been permitted into the hospital, Pomfrey even refused Harry access.

"You ready to get out of here?" Remus asked. Paige shrugged.

"Scars down my face, a scar on my arm from the Basilisk first year. Any more scars in visible places?" she joked. Remus and Tonks could sense the seriousness of her words. Unfortunately they knew the war was far from over.

"Let's get out of here." Remus wrapped and arm around Tonks as Paige adjusted her Slytherin robes. She stepped into the hallway and saw Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the twins, Luna, Michael, Nigel, and Neville standing against the wall. She smiled slightly as she approached them.

"Careful, I might look dangerous now" she teased as Remus led Tonks away. Harry stepped forward and pulled his sister into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're ok. I'm sorry I left" she whispered. Harry shook his head.

"No, I'd rather you left and that you got treated." He pulled away and stared at the scars. "I'm so sorry, Paige." She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't be." Harry nodded and the others came up to hug her and wish her well. All but Neville that is. As she pulled away from the group, Harry awkwardly ushered the others away as Neville stepped up to her. "I know what you're going to say… it's alright Neville, I expect it." Before she had a chance to start again, Neville swept her up in his arms spinning her in a giant circle. He set her down as his lips crashed onto hers in a desperate, needy kiss. Paige stumbled back into the wall as Neville continued to kiss her. "Woah buddy. What's that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Paige Potter, you drive me crazy. You're the total opposite of me and yet I love it. I thought… I thought I lost you that day and I hate that when I didn't see you I thought you had been pulled into the veil. It scared me and I never want to feel that way again." He traced her scars with his fingers, barely brushing against her skin. "I love you Paige." Paige grinned as she stood on her tiptoes, bringing his face back down so she could kiss him. "Scars and all" he murmured.

"I love you too Neville."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Why didn't you do anything?" Paige asked as she stepped inside Snape's class. He paused and turned to look at her, shutting the door.

"Do you remember what I told you at the beginning of your first year?" Paige nodded.

"No matter what happened you remained loyal to Harry and me" Paige said. Snape nodded.

"I am remaining loyal Paige, but I can't blow my cover. I've said too much. Go on, but remember, I am loyal to you." Paige stared at him before she turned to leave. "That was the hardest decision I've ever had to make." Paige turned to look at him. "Leaving you and the others at Umbridge's mercy." Paige nodded.

"See you next year, Professor." Snape nodded and Paige walked off. He seemed very adamant that she knew he was loyal to them, but why?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat with Harry in Dumbledore's office. Neither one of them knew what he had to say to them, but it was never good and for Paige it just added to the hurtful words Draco was saying about her.

"Harry, Paige, so glad you could make it" he said as he sat across from them. His eyes wandered to her scars, an unfortunate side affect that made everyone stare. "I'm sure you're wondering what this is about?"

"Yes Professor" Harry answered. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"It's my fault. I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort made the connection between you. I thought by distancing myself from you, as I have done all year he'd be less tempted, and therefore you might be more protected. Obviously I was wrong." His eyes travelled back to her scars only briefly. Harry wanted to change the topic.

"The prophecy said: 'Neither one can live while the other one survives.' It means one of us is gonna have to kill the other, in the end." Paige's eyes widened.

"Yes, Harry and hopefully it will be you who does the killing." Harry gulped as Paige glanced at him through the corner of her eye.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry demanded.

"For the same reason your friends and sister saved you. After all these years, after all you've suffered... I didn't want to cause you any more pain. I cared too much about you." Harry and Paige remained silent. "Come now, there's a feast awaiting us downstairs."

"Professor, one more thing?" Paige asked. He nodded at her to continue. "What happened to Pink-toad-face… I mean Professor Umbridge?" The twinkle in his eye assured Paige that he found the nickname amusing.

"She is being dealt with accordingly." Paige nodded as she and Harry started downstairs. They stopped as they saw Luna posting Missing flyers. Harry stared at her. Paige nudged him and pointed towards her friend with her head. Harry frowned before he walked towards her. She watched with a small smile on her face as they talked. Yeah, Harry would figure life out soon enough.

Paige held her head high as she walked into the Great Hall, ignoring the silence as everyone stared at her scars. She ignored the hushed whispers as she walked past her usual spot at the Slytherin table. She ignored everything except for her goal. Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Snape, and Dumbledore watched as Paige sat down on the bench next to Neville at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore stood.

"Let us feast!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige walked beside Neville, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Harry was a bit farther ahead as they walked towards the Hogwarts Express as they headed home.

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me" Harry said. Hermione looked at him.

"What's that?" Harry smiled as he looked behind him at his friends and sister.

"That even though we've got a fight ahead of us, we've got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have." Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Something worth fighting for." Paige grinned as she leaned up to kiss Neville before they entered the train. They truly did have a lot to fight for.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok I've read that a million times and it never sounded so sappy until today. Weird. Ok, well that was the end for Order! And Remus didn't have to kill Neville! Yay! Alright so be on the lookout for Paige Potter: The Half-Blood Prince coming out soon! Thanks for reading, now please review! No flames!


End file.
